Nouveau Concours: Une rentrée lémoniaque
by Lovelemoninfic
Summary: Le Forum vous propose un nouveau concours d' OS : Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniaque ? Dans un domaine scolaire/ universitaire. N'importe quels personnages de Twilight. Toutes catégories. Laissez-libre cours à vos fantasmes.
1. Chapter 1

En cette veille de rentrée, et avant que vous ne soyez absorbés par la routine quotidienne des cours, des devoirs…

Nous vous proposons un nouveau concours.

**« Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniaque ? »**

**Règles :**

- L'histoire doit se passer le jour de la rentrée soit scolaire ou universitaire. Les personnages peuvent être humains ou vampires selon votre envie. De plus cette histoire devra être inédite donc pas de bonus à une fiction existante.

- Libre choix du couple vedette. Ceux-ci peuvent être élèves, professeurs, assistants de cours, bibliothécaires et même la « Conchita » de service (femme de ménage).

- L'OS devra impérativement contenir un lemon….Of course !

- Il devra aussi contenir minimum 2000 mots.

- Cette os restera sans suite jusqu'à la proclamation des résultats tant sur le forum que sur FF ou blog. Ensuite, libre à vous d'écrire une suite.

- Maximum un seul OS par auteur.

- Votre écrit doit être rédigé dans un français grammaticalement correct et si possible sans fautes. N'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide des Bêtas du forum.

- Obligation d'utiliser dans votre écrit les cinq mots suivants :

**Grenouille**

**Furtif**

**Sucette**

**Bizutage**

**Chamalow**

Vous pourrez poster vos OS du **1 au 30 septembre 2010 minuit**.

Quelques jours vous sont octroyés afin de commencer votre lecture.

Les votes commenceront le **dimanche 3 octobre 2010** et se termineront le **Jeudi 4 novembre 2010. **

**

* * *

**

**Nous en profitons aussi pour féliciter les Designers du Concours précédent « Edward a besoin de vous ».**

Mais aussi pour lancer un **appel à candidature** pour compléter l'équipe Modérateur de notre Forum. Si vous êtes motivés et prêts à nous aider pour améliorer le Forum, vous avez jusqu'au 15 septembre pour laisser un **Message Privé à Spuffygirl92** tant sur le Forum que sur FF.

Aidez-nous à laissez libre à cours à vos fantasmes.

La Team Lovelemon-in-fic.


	2. Début des post !

**« Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniaque ? »**

**Vous pouvez désormais poster vos OS**

**Sur le forum.**

**Rappel des Règles :**

**Nous vous rappelons aussi que vous devez être inscrits sur le forum si vous souhaitez participer**

- L'histoire doit se passer le jour de la rentrée soit scolaire ou universitaire. Les personnages peuvent être humains ou vampires selon votre envie. De plus cette histoire devra être inédite donc pas de bonus à une fiction existante.

- Libre choix du couple vedette. Ceux-ci peuvent être élèves, professeurs, assistants de cours, bibliothécaires et même la « Conchita » de service (femme de ménage).

- L'OS devra impérativement contenir un lemon….Of course !

- Il devra aussi contenir minimum 2000 mots.

- Cette os restera sans suite jusqu'à la proclamation des résultats tant sur le forum que sur FF ou blog. Ensuite, libre à vous d'écrire une suite.

- Maximum un seul OS par auteur.

- Votre écrit doit être rédigé dans un français grammaticalement correct et si possible sans fautes. N'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide des Bêtas du forum.

- Obligation d'utiliser dans votre écrit les cinq mots suivants :

**Grenouille**

**Furtif**

**Sucette**

**Bizutage**

**Chamalow**

**Vous avez jusqu'au 30 septembre 2010 minuit pour poster**

Quelques jours vous sont octroyés afin de commencer votre lecture.

Les votes commenceront le **dimanche 3 octobre 2010** et se termineront le **Jeudi 4 novembre 2010.**

* * *

**Nous en profitons aussi pour féliciter à nouveau les Designers du Concours précédent « Edward a besoin de vous ».**

Mais aussi pour lancer un **appel à candidature** pour compléter l'équipe Modérateur de notre Forum. Si vous êtes motivés et prêts à nous aider pour améliorer le Forum, vous avez jusqu'au 15 septembre pour laisser un **Message Privé à Spuffygirl92** tant sur le Forum que sur FF.

Aidez-nous à laissez libre à cours à vos fantasmes.

La Team Lovelemon-in-fic.


	3. Résultats du concours

**OYE ! OYE ! BRAVE GENS !**

Voici le résultat du concours **« Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniaque ? »**

**1ère place : Louise Malone avec « une grenouille à sauver »**

**2ième place : Lou228 avec « une rentrée...intéressante » **

**3ième place : Isasoleil avec « Programme de sexologie »**

**et enfin le coup de COEUR des admins et modos **

**Khassidy Massen Cullen avec : « Beautiful Nightmare »**

Félicitation à vous toutes !

Merci aussi à tous les participants pour leurs imaginations débordantes et leurs talents.

A très vite pour un nouveau concours.

Vous pouvez retrouver les OS sur le forum lovelemon-in-fic. Http : / www . Lovelemon-in-fic. com (enlevez les espaces, ou lien sur notre profil)

L'équipe Lovelemon in fic


End file.
